Antlers, Glog and Mistletoe
by auburnhairedgoddess
Summary: A Christmas special! Harry and Luna meet near Christmas for the first time in nineteen years. PostDeathly Hallows. Oneshot. Please review!


Hello, everyone! I hope you didn't think I was dead all this time! I was bogged down with various university work but now I've got some more free time so I'd like to get back into writing more again. So, here is a Harry/Luna Christmas special fic. Bear in mind that this is not a romance fic, just a close friendship one. Also bear in mind that this is a ONESHOT. There has been confusion with the last fic with people who thought I was going to update more chapters so they had subscribed to the story. Anyway, enough rambling and on with the story (by the way, Glog is a real Christmas drink – I love it!) This is my Christmas gift to all you lovely reviewers and I wish you all a very merry Christmas!

**Antlers, Glog and Mistletoe**

It was the week before Christmas and Harry and the rest of his family were doing some last minute Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade but were mainly there for the sole purpose of soaking up the atmosphere of the season. Every shop had some sort of Christmas theme attached to it and special offers according to their services. Outside a bookshop, there was a banner which read: "3 for the price of 2 on all festive cookery books!" A modern, new-age wizard gadget shop was selling: "The Christmas-Present-Finding-Sensor! Picks up potential present vibes within a five mile radius!" and Honeydukes sweetshop was really going to town as far as marketing ploys went by offering a free candy cane for every two knuts spent, so was the primary reason why there were so many hyper children running about.

Harry and the others were still getting last minute Christmas presents so they agreed to split up meet back in the town centre in an hour or so. After buying three presents extremely quickly, Harry went to The Three Broomsticks in the hope of perhaps seeing old friends again as many of them seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. The bar had been decorated specially for Christmas – there was a Christmas tree, bunches of holly in every corner, a live band playing and the heavy smell of nutmeg and cinammon in the air. As Harry walked up to the bar to order a butterbeer, he caught sight of a familiar blonde-haired woman in the corner. He hardly dared to believe it, but on closer inspection, he realised it was Luna. She was nursing a tankard in both hands and shivering and as she looked up, she caught Harry's eye and a grin spread across her face.

"Harry!" she squealed excitedly.

Not wanting to risk much embarrassment, Harry joined her at the table.

"It's great to see you again, Harry! It's been just over nineteen years!" she exclaimed.

She rustled about in her bag and brought out a pair of mock-reindeer antlers and flicked a switch, which sent off bright, flashing lights along the sides of them. The whole thing was just so Luna-like that Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I bought them for Rolf - he's my husband, by the way – and I so we could find each other in the bustling crowds so we didn't lose each other! He isn't with me today but I carry them everywhere in this manic season! Would you care for some Glog, Harry?"

"Some what?"

"Glog. It's a Muggle drink that got imported over here and all the locals are loving it. It's like a spicy drink with a piece of orange floating on top! You'll love it!" she said, shoving her tankard under Harry's nose.

"Er...ok," said Harry.

They discussed their lives over Glog and both of them seemed to be pursuing their ideal career paths and leading their ideal lives. Luna had become a naturalist and through this, she met Rolf, the grandson of Newt Scamander and they married soon after. She was also still in touch with Neville as he had taken up the similar occupation of Herbology at Hogwarts. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was quite taken with her after their conversation. She appeared to have lost her shyness and was so warm and friendly but still embracing her uniqueness and slightly mysterious air. He extended his hand across the table and held Luna's own pale, hand which was white with the cold.

"Luna...would you and Rolf like to come to our house for Christmas?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry, that would be wonderful! I'd love to come!"

"Great! So, are you going home now?"

"Yes, I was going to leave quite a while ago, actually but I love this place so much – and it was the only place where I could get my fix of Glog!"

"I'll be meeting my family any minute...do you want to meet them!"

"Of course!"

They gathered up their things and made for the door. Luna suddenly pointed upwards:

"Mistletoe," she said simply, "I think I was wrong, by the way. I don't think mistletoe is infested with nargles after all."

"You're a married woman, Luna, so I think this would be sufficient," said Harry, as he kissed her briefly on the cheek. Luna made a slight giggle and returned his favour.

They then made their way to the centre of the town, where Harry was amused to see all of his children were wearing a pair of the reindeer antlers that Luna wore ("they had their heart set on them!") in the words of Ginny. After some brief introductions and setting plans, they agreed to meet at Christmas. Then as they trudged through the snow in their separate ways home, Harry briefly looked over his shoulder to see Luna's bright blonde wavy hair sway as she walked away. At last, one of his friendship with his long-forgotten classmate was about to be rekindled.

The End.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! So, once again, Merry Christmas one and all! Have a good one! 


End file.
